A wolf, An Angel, A Demon, and an Earthquake!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! First in the My Wolfen Brother Adventures! Rated T for safety!


**A/N: Goooooooood evening y'all! What's this a new Winchester Adventure! Le gasp! But not just any Winchester Adventure...a Sam and Castiel adventure! Oh man! So while trying to decide what to write next, me and the plot bunnies came up with this little one shot! So guys, there's still time! Go to my profile and pick the next Grand Winchester Adventure! So far Tales of the Playpen and The Legend of Supernatural are in the lead! Summer Cold, Sampala, and Dances with Wolves are a close second! Trainer Sammy well be a one shot for now, so that has no votes. But you guys can still vote! Voting ends tomorrow at 8pm! Remember polls on my profile don't work (for some odd reason) so send me a PM or leave your vote in your review! Happy voting! Now let's get the show on the road! **

**Summary: While Dean and Bobby are making adjustments to Impala for the winter, Castiel takes Sam to the park to stretch his wolf legs. While at the park a demon! And to make matters worse an earthquake happens! Ugh! Castiel is knocked unconsious by the demon and Sam is left to fight. Sam beats the demon but he and demon take a fall when the earthquake hits! Hurry Cas do something! First in the My Wolfen Brother Adventure series!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own, so grammar nazi's you are warned and you will burned by your own flames.**

**A wolf, An Angel, A Demon, and an Earthquake!**

Sam happily panted as he ran through the tall, thick, cool grass. Castiel had agreed to take Sammy to the park so he play around in his wolf skin. He didn't if humans saw him. Most of them mistake him a large husky or the others would tell people he was a wolf hybrid.

Right now though he couldn't care less of anything. He was happy to be outside! The first months Dean was reluctant to take him out in case if someone found that Sam was a wolf, they take him away to be a lab rat. But finally Dean caved when Sammy flashed the puppy eyes of death and since winter was rolling along. Sammy laughed at the memory.

A few hours earlier

_"Please Dean! I want to for run! Or play! Or something! I'm going mad!" Sammy pleaded._

_"I know kiddo. But I don't want you taken from me." Dean said._

_"I won't be! Please! Just for an hour or two? I promise to wear my collar!" Sam begged like a little puppy. Technically according to Addison, Sam at his last check for whatever reason had stopped aging and was now forever twenty-three. Addison's now conducting research as to why Sam had stopped aging, she also said that Sam was a puppy in wolf years, about year old she told them._

_"I'll take him Dean while you work on the car. If there's any danger I'll bring him right back." Castiel promised._

_Dean sighed and his hand through his spiky hair. He had been keeping inside a lot lately because of his fear of losing him. But if it'll make his Sammy happy and a little less sitr crazy he could grant them a few hours._

_"Alright. But you wear your collar and the leash! You stay with Cas the whole time! And the first sign of trouble you come right home!" Dean said firmly._

_"Yes! Thanks Dean!" Sammy exclaimed happily. _

_He gave his brother a quick hug and ran upstairs to get his collar and leash. He didn't like them much, but they kept the dog catcher and animal control away. He took off the tags his friend Havoc gave him and placed them in his small wooden box where he keeps all his treasures, and slipped the collar on. It was big for him in human form, but in wolf form like the tags, it'd fit snug. Once he got his collar on he turned got into his wolf skin, grabbed the hated leash, and made his way downstairs. He heard Dean giving Cas the same speech. To make sure he had his phone, to check in often, and to leave when danger was nearby. _

_Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. He trotted up to Cas and dropped the leash in front of him. Before Cas put it on, Sammy turned to Dean and nudged his hand._

_Dean chuckled. "Have fun, 'kay bud?" _

_Sammy panted happily and licked his hand._

_Castiel fastened the leash and they headed off. Sammy was happy to finally be getting out of the house!_

About a half hour later Castiel was playing right along Sam like a little kid. A small laugh drew them out of their play session.

"My what a beautiful dog!" The in her late twenties girl said. "What breed is he? Is he a purebred husky?"

"Why yes. He is. His name's Samuel. I call him Sam for short." Castiel said.

"Samuel. What a nice name, for such a handsome dog." She smiled.

The girl went to pet him but Sam stepped back and raised his hackles. He began to growl and his fur stood on edge. She smelled weird to him. Like sulfur!

_**Sam! What's wrong?**_

_She smells like sulfur Cas! We gotta go! Now!_

_**Understood.**_

Castiel plastered a fake smile and said "Sorry about that. But Sam here is a rescue, and he's still a little wary of strangers."

"Oh no! I totally understand! My cat Alex was like that and he was rescue." The girl said. "Though, he was a normal cat. Not a wolf/human hybrid."

_Crap! Cas we gotta move!_

Before the angel could do anything he was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown into the big, thick tree behind him and slammed his head against the rock at the was now unconsious and possibly concussed.

"Now be a good canine and come with mama." The demon hissed while smiling wickedly.

_No! I don't belong to you or any other demons! _

"Oh? And I suppose you belong to that brother of yours?" The demon sneered.

_Of course he does! I've been his kid ever since I was a baby! My own father couldn't stake a claim on me! Now then, you hurt my friend! For that, you'll have to pay!_

Sam lunged at the demon and knocked her over. The two wrestled and Sam sank his fang deep into her shoulder and his claws deep into her chest. She howled in pain and managed to throw of the large beast.

_Anytime you wanna wake up and help Cas would be nice!_

The demon and wolf went at for what seemed like ever, both growing tired, burised, and bloody. Then the two were startled when the ground shook. It was an earthquake! The demon smiled viciously. She was up to something and it wasn't good!

"If I go down, you'll fall with me!" The demon screeched.

The ground opened and collasped. The demon grabbed Sammy and they both fell in the big gaping hole!

Using his quick reflexs and thinking Sammy managed to get out of the demons hold and grasp a ledge. He watched as the demon fell and was impaled by an old pipe sticking out of the ground.

After catching his breath he slowly and carefully climbed out and ran over the still unconsious Cas. Sam whined and licked his hand. He whined again when the angel didn't move. He managed to lift the angel onto his back ignoring the pain.

As fast as he could Sammy made his way back to Bobby's. Sam gasped as he saw the damage the earthquake had done. The yard was wreck! Cars, parts, debris were everywhere, half of the garage was missing, the house was a mess. Sam gulped. He had to be careful getting to the house, as there was glass everywhere.

When he got to the house Dean was holding an ice pack to his shoulder, and Bobby was stitching his leg after pulling a piece glass out.

_Dean._

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "Sammy!"

That was the thing Sam heard as he passed out with Castiel on top of him.

About a day later found the men at Bobby's neighbors cabin in the woods behind his house while Bobby's was being repaired. Sam was bed resting. He was bruised and sore. His fever was down but not quite gone. Havoc hovering over him like Dean. Castiel was in the other bed holding an ice pack to his aching head. No concussion but he had a wicked headache. Downstairs Bobby and his friend were making dinner, and Dean was taking a shower.

Havoc came trotting in and sat by Sammy's bedside.

_**Hey pup. How ya feeling?**_

"Better. Really sore. But better." Sam whispered, his throat still a little sore.

_**Well, my human's soup will make you better. Still got that fever?**_

"Yeah. But Dean checked it this morning. It's gone down." Sam whispered. "I wonder if he's mad at me."

_**Nah pup. Just worried. You scared him is all. You had no idea a demon was lurking about.**_

"True. All I wanted was to stretch out in my wolf skin. Dean's been keeping me sheltered." Sammy rasped.

_**I know. I haven't seen you in a few weeks. **_

"Sorry 'bout that." Sam whispered.

_**I know pup. It's alright. Still wearing those old tags of mine huh.**_

"I hardly ever take them off." Sam smiled.

Havoc chuckled. He trotted off when he master called. Castiel rolled over and looked at Sam sadly.

"Sorry Sam." Castiel said.

"For what?" Sammy asked softly, he was confused.

"For not protecting you." Castiel said. "For letting the demon best me."

"Cas, it's okay. We didn't there was a demon there. Or an earthquake was going to happen." Sam whispered. Sam knew that look on Castiel's face. Sam shook his head. "Not your fault."

Castiel nodded and smiled. Sam smiled back.

"So. How do you think Dean will shelter me this time?" Sammy asked softly.

Castiel laughed. "Maybe a week or two."

Sammy snorted and then chuckled. "Try a month or three."

The two laughed. Sam was right. It was three month before Sammy was allowed to go outside in his wolf skin. When he was allowed Sammy and Castiel were playing and rough housing like they did in the park that day. Both were back to prefect health and smiling.

**There you guys have it! The first adventure! I know it sucks...Mom and I got into another of world famous fights and I couldn't focus on anything, and it was just a spur of the moment thing. Anywho, remember to go my profile and the story you want next! It's still a 'Reader's Pick'! Don't be shy! Go on now! :D**

**See ya in the next thrilling adventure! **


End file.
